The Forsaken Shadow Blade
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: I thought of this idea when I was just listening to my music "Distrubed Forsaken" And a whole load of ideas exploded in my mind but this is more than the normal types I do. There might be a few parts of romace but not a lot mostly blood gore fights and friendship in this book so have fun reading it and review it please


ok I got the idea for this book from a song by Disturbed and Korn "forsaken" ok at first you may think this has nothing to do with Hellsing but these two forsaken will get more involved then they would like since they normally stay far away from Hellsing they end up being recruits to help stop really fast increasing number of vampires. Our main man Shadow still doesn't know he is the last black soul forsaken but he will find out eventually. If I became forsaken then I would be just like Shadow cause my soul is as black as it can get. It means I hide the sorrow deep within me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A monster made of rotting flesh sharp teeth and glowing purple eyes staggered through the night giving a disgusting howl/groan noise. A ghoul I was used to these monsters, being part of a group known as "The Forsaken" My name is Shadow Blade I'm only 21 years old me. Ever since I was forsaken I became a hunter of the night, forced to walk the earth forever as an immortal shadow hunter.

I took a drag from my cigarette and let the smoke get blown out of my slightly open jaws of black short spiked teeth. My black spiked hair grew down to my shoulders and shone in the brilliant white moonlight just like my dark violet eyes.

My best friend Sky sat on a tombstone next to me. 'Who got buried under you?' I asked him watching the ghoul stagger towards us at a snail's pace. 'Some guy name Simon Johnson well the grave is still empty.' He remarked pointing down at the empty grave, my eyes squinted and saw the name tag on the ghoul. 'There's the guy that's meant be in this grave.' I nodded towards the ghoul. 'He's all yours sport.' I smiled acting like he's my son. 'Thanks "Dad".' He laughed finishing the joke but really we're like brothers both forsaken.

I was leaned against a cross tombstone watching as Sky came out of hiding from the shadows. His hair changed when he became forsaken we lose most of our memories but we never forget what we looked like before. I used to have hazelnut brown hair and emerald green eyes and perfect teeth. Girls used to chase me all the time back during high school. Even though they would ask me to sit with them at lunch I would rather sit with Sky who has been my best friend since back then. But now I don't go out during the day in case I scare someone with my snow white skin.

Sky's hair was now a brilliant midnight blue same with his eyes and clothes, with his signature grin showing his sea blue teeth seemed to glow on his snow white skin; he rested the mouth of his gun on the ghoul's forehead and quickly said. 'Sorry Simon.' And killed the ghoul with the echoes of the gun fire lingering around. I took another drag from my cigarette and dropped the butt on the floor killing the embers under my boot.

I took the body and threw it in the grave quickly burying the corpse so his family would have a grave with him in to visit. 'Where now?' Sky asked looking up at me; I was 6 foot tall two feet taller than Sky so really I'm the big boss out of us two. I walked out heading away from the graveyard toward the scent of the true prey we're after the vampire itself. As I walked the wolf necklace and the silver cross with a wolf eye in the middle chimed with every step. You see there is more to a forsaken that just looks no the monster within them can be released but only by the removal of the rosaries with the eyes. Mine had a yellow wolf eye while Sky's had a sea green eye with a slit pupil.

I reached inside of my pocket hoping to find at least one cigarette left in the box but the last one was snapped in half. 'Damn it.' I growled throwing the box over my shoulder. 'Here one of the extra packs you told me to bring in a case.' Sky sighed handing me a new box of smokes. 'Thanks.' I smiled taking a cigarette out and shoving the box in my pocket. I held the cigarette carefully in my mouth so it doesn't snap while I rummaged through my other pocket hunting for my lighter.

I finally fished it out and lit the smoke with whatever was left inside of it crushing the lighter in my hand and dropping the left over pieces scattered on the floor. 'How long do you think it'll take to kill the target?' Sky asked me looking up at the moon. 'Hopefully not long I want to get home to a warm fire.' I growled, I tugged up my leather gloves. I growled remembering the small slits in the finger tips just in case I had to use my retractable claws in close combat.

'Hey Shadow remember when you became forsaken?' Sky asked I looked down at him as if he was only a tiny rat standing on my boot. 'Can't forget that pain.' I growled imagine the worst pain you have ever felt and times that by 100 normal people die from the pain but before the pain when you are forsaken your heart burns away leaving a perfect hole going straight through your chest that is the mark of immortality a hole going through the chest.

I was covered in scares after it, turns out Sky was forsaken when he was only 7 he lost his parent and taken in my a mysterious stranger who is the forsaken leader he just makes sure we don't kill each other we know the area we cover and stay away from the others. I and Sky had the outskirts of London to look after.

I gave a thick growl when I sensed the vampire we're after was close real close. Then I spotted it two red eyes coming closer and closer picking up speed on the way, I pushed Sky out the way and drew my sword ready to swing it like a baseball bat. But before the vampire got near a gun shot rang out and the vampire's head was blown off completely I raised my arm pulling my leather trench coat up to protect me as the corpse of the undead fiend collapsed on my coat then crumpled on the floor. I looked over at Sky but he didn't have a gun in his hand in fact he was on his back still watching ahead in shock.

I looked back over and saw it another pair of red eyes and a pair of bright blue eyes standing beside the strange creature. 'Bloody vampires why don't you just kill yourselves?' I yelled. 'You're neither human nor undead; you smell so exotic something I have never tasted the blood of before.' A voice rang out I gave a growl as the vampire strode forwards to revel himself to me. If there is one thing I hate more than vampires is the Hellsing family's pet vampire Alucard.

'Shit.' I growled as the blue eye creature came forwards I was as tall as Alucard and the girl beside him was as tall as Sky. I held my blade at arm's length to keep him back. 'Fucking vampire scum.' I hissed taking a drag out of my cigarette. Alucard quickly pulled out his gun and shot me in the head. I staggered back almost falling down but I straightened myself again to revel to healing wound. He then shot Sky and the wound healed. 'Police girl keep the big one busy while I grab the small one my master might like to study one of these monsters.

My eyes widen but before I could react bullet flew at me stopping for trying to save Sky. 'Shadow! HELP!' He yelled. 'SKY!' I yelled at the top of my voice, the bullets stopped but by time I healed they were long gone. The boss knew a lot about the Hellsing family and yet they don't know a thing about us.

I had to save Sky but how those two would recognise me instantly I had to talk to the boss see if he could help. I've only seen the boss a few times but normally for the yearly party for not killing each other. I ran down the empty streets of London finally coming the small shack on the east border of London. I hammered my fist against the door. 'Alright, alright I'm coming I'm coming.' A deep gruff voice snapped. The door opened and a man a head taller than me stood there his calf brown hair a mess same with his beard and he was unusually muscular than us forsaken can get. 'What's the meaning of this Shadow?' He barked letting me into the warmth of his shack. 'It's Sky he got captured by the Hellsing family pet vampire Alucard.' I panted. 'Son of a bitch, well there is only one thing I can do now and that's put you in the air vents of the building.' He smiled as green smoke circled me.

There were so many things strange about the boss and he being a warlock too was only one of the long lists of reasons why he is weird. The smoke cleared and I was on my stomach in the air vent. I looked through the first barred gap and saw Sky in there laid in the corner. A woman was also in there with him, blond almost white hair wearing a suit and smoking a cigar and the expensive kind by the smell of it.

'Listen child no harm will come to you if you co-operate with us alright? Now all I need to know at this moment is: Who are you, what are you and who is this Shadow you keep calling for?' The woman snapped Sky looked up at her and sighed. 'My name is Sky Bullet, I am a forsaken, a shadow hunter, and Shadow is my best friend he's coming I know it then your all in big trouble, he's immortal like me we've been friends since high school. All you need to know is that the most feared shadow hunter is coming and no matter what you do your not gonna stop him especially when he goes into what I call a shadow rage.' Sky snapped I broke apart off of the bar my right hand was on and dropped it down.

The woman turned and I knew her straight away Sir Integra Hellsing what a bitch torturing my best friend. 'That's probably him now.' Sky yelled with joy as I kicked the bars out and dropped down with a silence land. 'Hurt Sky and your dead got it?' I snarled drawing my sword and readying myself to kill. 'So you're the infamous Shadow Blade then, to be honest I have been watching you for a while, you're far more interesting to watch than vampires trying to kill each other.' Integra smiled I smiled and put my cigarette out. 'I guess I'll be taking Sky home then.' I whistled carrying to boy over my left shoulder. 'Hey why don't you free me then I can walk. 'No this is a good way to discipline you ya sea serpent.' I snapped making my way for the door when I had a brilliant idea.

'Listen Sir Integra I don't really see why my kind are such an exotic smell to your pet vampire.' I smiled rest my hand on her shoulder keeping her at arm's length. My claws shot out digging deep into her shoulder. Integra gave a cry of pain making me go a bit crazy to hear her painful cries. I picked her up so she was above the floor. I brought my arm back and as hard as I could, threw her into the wall. 'Come on Sky we could get into trouble if we stay any longer.' I laughed picking the boy up and smiled when the green smoke circled me.

The smoke cleared and I was sat on a stool facing the boss, Sky was sat next to me still in chains. 'And without getting caught by Alucard.' The boss started with. 'Yep and I did a little damage of my own on Miss Hellsing.' I smiled licking the blood off of the claws on my left hands.

'You know you boys are in danger now she will have eyes everywhere watching you.' The boss growled grabbing the collar of my trench coat. 'She has already, she told me herself that she has been watching me I'm somehow more interesting than two vampires trying to kill each other.' I sighed, the boss let go of my collar and sighed. 'Go back home, get a hot meal and rest for the night but sleep lightly you never know what might visit while you sleep.' He told us.

I closed the door to our forest shack and lit the fire. As we warmed ourselves by it Sky was cooking up 4 rabbits that I caught earlier for our meal. I kept out of the way by staying in my room sharpening my sword till I couldn't touch it without drawing blood. The wound healed quickly leaving another scar on my thumb. I looked out of my room window watching for anything coming our way, the only thing I could see out in the moonlight was a small silver light coming our way. I turned away from the window and just laid there on my bed thinking to myself of what it could be. Alucard and that girl don't wear silver well I don't think.

I looked back out and saw the faint outline of a cross. 'Integra's cross is gold not silver like that one.' I thought quietly opening the window and climbing out to meet the stranger. 'Are you lost stranger?' I called out keeping my eyes hidden so not to scare him. 'I am looking for a couple of strange creatures in the woods. One 6 foot tall and the other 4 foot.' The stranger replied, the stranger let his hood down and I took in every detail of his face. Blue eyes, pair of glasses, short crop of blond hair and a scar from the side of his face to under his left eye. 'Sorry I haven't seen two strange creatures but you a more than welcome to stay with me and Sky till morning.' I replied taking a couple of steps towards the man.

'Thank you lad, but I think I have found what I'm looking for.' He yelled leaping at me, in a split second I was 10 paces away from him. 'A fast heathen aren't you?' He barked leaping at me drawing two bayonets. I leaped above him and grasped the bark of a tree with my claws while I tried to figure out a way to destroy him. The two blades came flying at me making me leap off the grasp another tree.

I just managed to grab the bark of an old oak tree my claws slightly dragged down till they took a good grip. That's when an idea hit me! Stop running and use whatever ability you can to take him by surprise.

I focused on a thick fog to cover at least 9 foot from the ground to the top of the trees. The fog filled the area I could hear the man's roars of rage. I took this to my advantage and leaped down when I sensed him in my pouncing range. My claws out stretched I landed perfectly on his back tearing into it. He grabbed me and threw me hard against the floor, my claws racked down his lower leg leaving three large gashes. 'I'll be back for you one day you monster.' He snapped once his presents left the fog lifted and I saw all the damaged I and the stranger did.

Blood covered the ground around me, huge gashes in the trees where my claws had been and where the bayonets were. I walked back to the shack and slipped back in through my window. Just when I finished cleaning my claws Sky called me. 'Hey Shadow the rabbits are ready!' I left my room and sat down at the simple table chewing at the rabbit on my plate.

Once only bones were left I crushed the bones into powder and left it on the self next to everything else creepy I had. I locked my room door behind me and sat in front of it. My mind was racing while I was just trying to see the memory of the glowing blue eyes.


End file.
